Adventure Academy
by PhilipMarie
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. so let me just say the content Fionna started studying in a school called Adventure Academy and she made new friends and crazy stuff happens.


"MMMMM~", I moaned while stretching my arms. It was 6:00 in the morning and everything seems normal like always, cake downstairs cooking breakfast, birds chirping outside, a dirty messy room, a school uniform hanging outside my closet, my -… wait what! A school uniform?! "Hey Fionna, Honey wake up! It's the first day of school and I don't want to be late." said cake. It hit me when cake said the word school. I completely forgot that it was the first day of school! So I quickly jumped out of bed; I looked outside the window and saw people in **SCHOOL UNIFORMS** walking their way. I quickly ran downstairs skipping steps followed by a drift. "Fionna! Be careful you might hurt yourself!" I just ignored what cake said while I continued sprinting to the bathroom. I quickly undressed myself, turn the shower on and "GYAAAAAAAAA", I screamed, the water is freezing, I can feel the 1000 degrees Celsius water all over me. But it doesn't matter right now I need to go to school early, I ignored the freezing water and put shampoo on my head then I started to scrub myself. After a bath from Antarctica I wrapped myself in a towel then dashed towards my room while water was dripping on the floor.

"FIONNA!" cake scolded me.

"Sorry Cake I can't hear you" I said and continued my hundred kilometer dash to my room

Finally I reached my room. I snatched my uniform and wore my checkered skirt, blouse, ribbon and bunny head bands. The uniform had a matching blazer but it's so hot outside so I just put it inside my bag. I went downstairs and saw cake already ready for school. Cake had a different uniform because she is part of the student council body, her blazer was color yellow while mine is dark blue almost black, her skirt was plain grey and instead of a ribbon she wore a yellow necktie with the emblem of the school patched on it. I stared at her for seconds…After that I came back to reality and started running to the kitchen; I quickly ate my Bacon Pancakes like I was in some boodle fight or something, Then I brushed my teeth, applied a little powder on my face, grabbed my bag and told cake that I'm ready to go. We walked outside house, cake locked the door, and I looked at my watch "Shoot! Cake it's already 6:55 the school gates will close in 5 minutes!D:" Cake immediately turned into her giant cat form and said "Fionna, darling hop on!" My jaw dropped when Cake's uniform vanished into thin air; I was about to ask her when she spoke, "I ask the fairies to make me one. Now hop on were gonna be late for school", I followed what cake said and rode on her back. She started to run and run till we reached the school. We were a 10 meters away from the school gate and I noticed they were starting to close it and Cake can't make it either so I changed into action star mode, Hell Yeah! "Cake I'll take it from here" I said cake agreed with me because she trusts me that's what bros are for trusting each other. I jumped off her back and she flew into my backpack as I ran, as we get nearer and nearer, the gate went lower and lower, I ran as fast as I could. I was about 2 meters away from the gate, I lowered myself a little so I can roll under the gate, I just need to get a little closer, closer, CLOSER ***BAM***. I opened my eyes and I'm still alive, I stood up and said

"HA! In your face gate. You think you can beat me huh? Your no match for me hahahaha*evil laugh*"

"Okay honey let's go inside now before you miss homeroom", said Cake

"Wait! You're not going with me?

"You see we have different classes. The student council body does a lot of bizz, so our classes are rescheduled"

"Oh, okay I understand. I just thought we can go to our classes together but I don't mind, really."

"Thanks for understanding Fionna. Here's your schedule, your classroom is room 401", it's in the third floor."

"Cake where's the…"

"Bye!" Cake hurried to the student council room.

"Toilet…" Fionna frowned

I was left in the empty hallway. Wait, is that tumbleweed?

It was scary for her but somehow somebody find it funny.

I was walking fearfully alone in the quite hallway I can only hear my footsteps; after every minute past my walk is turning into a run I was really scared because I was starting to hear ghostly laughs.

"Whose there?" I said with all my might.

More and more ghostly laughs are echoing in the hallway the more she shows fright.

"S-Show yourself! I-I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh really little girl' echoed a voice

I tried not to show her fear but my shaking is making it so obvious "Y-Yeah, why would I?"

An evil ghostly laugh was heard all over the empty now dark hallway, the door behind Fionna crashed open releasing thousands of ghost. She stood their frozen with a fearless face but with a shaking body. She wasn't afraid of that thing, her body was only shaking. Why should she be afraid of that thing? She fought countless monsters, arrested the meanest criminals, and rescued thousands of souls.

"Still not afraid? How about this"

A hundred bats flew from nowhere. She shielded herself protecting herself from the bats.

"I see. You're such a courageous girl. But are you courageous enough?" he said

"Hey, if you want to fight with me let's just do it later, I'm late for my class already", I said

"Don't worry you'll get to your class when I'm done with you", I noticed the voice was changing places, the more I talk with it the more it gets closer.

"Done with me? Listen up dude, if you're just messing with me you're just wasting your time.

"Wasting my time? You don't know how much fun I'm having right now"

"I just realized how stupid this conversation is. I'll go now"

"Stop!" a strong wind blew in that hall.

"You think you can just leave like that?" The voice it's coming from my right.

"Who do you think you are?" now it's coming from my left"

"No one" now it sounds like its a few meters away from me.

"Leaves in my"

"Presence" I felt its breath.

I released a kick. I don't know where I kicked him but it seems his in real pain because of my kick. He then revealed himself. He was a boy with pitched black hair, pail white skin, crimson red eyes, and he has two bite marks on his neck, I also noticed that I kicked him in his crotch.

"Ouch! What was that for!" he said in pain.

"I'm sorry" I apologized to him.

"Well you should be!"

"But I wouldn't do that if you didn't mess with me!" I said back

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked me.

"I was looking for the toilet okay!" I shouted at him.

He floated and said "Whoa, No need to shout girl. I was just asking"

"I'll go now"

"Hey wait for me" he floated towards me.

"You said you were looking for the toiler, weren't you? I know where it is." He said

"I don't need to go now" I told him ignoring his face.

I turned right but stopped when he said,

"Why are you going there? That heads to the infirmary"

"I- I know! Don't tell where to go!" I went the other way around

"And that leads to the music room. It's obvious that your getting lost you know"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why are you opening the janitor's closet?"

I opened the door and it's full of cleaning stuff so I closed it then

"Didn't you read the sign on the door, it says janitor's closet. It looks like you can't read either."

"I can read! I'm not illiterate you know!"

He laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"*sigh* I admit that I'm lost"

"Well I'll help you. My names Marshall Lee"

"I'm Fionna"

I said my classroom number and he looked surprised when I said my classroom was 401.

"So I guess we're classmates since my classroom is also 401"

"Really! Well that makes you my first friend here in school."

"Let's get going now; I don't want Princy Prince scolding me"

And that's how I met this boy Marshall.

_End_

* * *

**Author's note**

**There's nothing much to say. Well I hope you like it guys next chapter "SOON"**


End file.
